


It's Not Eliza

by fiction_before_reality



Series: Just a Small World Girl, Livin' in a Lonely World [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr for "Kara thinking Mon El had a crush on her mom and confronting him about it." That's all there is to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but school’s been kicking my ass. I go on break in a couple of days, so if you want to send me a prompt, I’ll be able to get around to it more quickly!

After the wormhole/portal had opened up in the middle of her kitchen, Kara and Co’s Thanksgiving had been relatively normal. ‘ _Well, I suppose normal is a relative term,_ ’ Kara thought. After all, she _had_ given the pies a shot of heat vision to warm them up, as well as singlehandedly picked up her couch to move it.

Other than that, and Mon-El hitting on Eliza, her Thanksgiving was normal- _ish._ Oh, yeah. There was _that_. Despite Eliza’s reassurances that Mon-El was after _Kara_ , she wasn’t so convinced. Whenever possible, Mon-El had made it a point to gravitate to Eliza, asking her about her work, her hometown, the girls, _anything._

Kara knew that she was staring at the two of them more than _entirely_ necessary, but she was just trying to be a good hostess, right? She didn’t need two of her guests making each other feel uncomfortable or unwelcome. But a little voice in her head told her, _‘You know that’s not true. It’s not just about Eliza or Mon-El’s comfort. It’s about yours.’_

Kara spontaneously decided after dessert that she was just going to resolve this come hell or high water. As everyone moved to the living room for an after-dinner movie/conversation, Kara grabbed Mon-El’s hand, leading the alien out of the living room and into her room. She gently closed the door behind him, whirling around to face him.

“What did I do?” he asked, worry and bewilderment coloring his tone.

“I’ll just cut to the chase,” Kara said bluntly, “Do you like Eliza?”

Mon-El’s brow furrowed. “Of course I like Eliza. She seems nice, and-”

“I mean, do you _like_ like her?” Kara tried to clarify.

“Like like her? I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand what you mean,” he replied, “English _is_ my second language.”

“You don’t want to mate with her, do you?” Kara asked bluntly.

Mon-El laughed, “No, of course not, Kara. She’s your _mother._ ”

But she could see something on his face. It was the crinkle between his eyes, the same thing that he'd brought up about her lying abilities.

So she pushed again, “Are you sure? I can tell you’re not being entirely truthful.” When he hesitated, she continued, “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m always here for you, no matter what.”

When she stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder, Mon-El finally looked up, bright blue eyes meeting hers and holding intense eye contact. It only lasted a second before his eyes drifted closed and he leaned into her, his lips connecting with hers.

It was barely a brush on the lips before he pulled back and opened his eyes, staring into Kara’s. Then she pulled him towards _her,_ her mouth landing on his with a bit more force. For a moment, their kiss was tender, each of them simply relishing the connection between them. Just as Kara thought that the kiss might turn a bit heavier, Mon-El pulled back.

“So yeah,” he panted, resting his forehead against hers, “I’m certain that it’s not _Eliza_ that I _like like._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are always welcome, as are prompts! If you want to leave me a prompt, drop it in a comment below or come visit me on Tumblr [@fictional-before-real!](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/)


End file.
